1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package in which an insulation type bonding relationship between a metal body and a lead is maintained stable, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, an LED which typically generates light using electroluminescence caused by applying voltage to a semiconductor is widely used as a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display. Such an LED is an opto-electronic transducer type semiconductor device having a junction structure between p-type and n-type semiconductor crystals, and is utilized as a light source device for a variety of displays because it converts electrical signals into light. Furthermore, because the LED is a compound semiconductor resulting from compounding a group III element (Al, Ga, In) with a group V element (As, P, N, Sb) in the periodic table, the wavelength of light varies depending on the kind of material thereof. Also, the efficiency of light generation of the LED is determined by the reflection structure of the package, and reliability thereof is determined by the ability to dissipate heat from a lead frame structure including the package.
In this regard, Korean Patent No. 10-0902357 (publication date: Jun. 12, 2009) discloses an LED package and a method of manufacturing the same, in which the LED package includes a lead frame, a metal housing and an insulating member in which the lead frame and the metal housing are bonded to each other by inserting a bonding portion of the lead frame into a bonding portion insertion hole of the metal housing and then performing fusion bonding using the insulating member therebetween. Furthermore, in order to maintain the insulation type bonding relationship between the lead frame and the metal housing, a lead insertion hole is formed in the bottom of the metal housing so that the lead of the lead frame is spaced apart from the inner wall of the insertion hole of the metal housing with a gap disposed around the lead.
However, such an LED package is problematic because the insulation type bonding relationship between the lead and the metal housing is maintained due to the gap disposed therebetween, undesirably causing a short between the lead and the metal housing after external impact.